The Crown (film)/Credits
Full credits for The Crown. Opening Logos Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Regency Enterprises A Bad Robot Production A Raja Gosnell film The Crown Closing End Titles Directed by Raja Gosnell Produced by Ted V. Miller J. J. Abrams Chris Meledandri Written by Stephen Heneveld Screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick Tony Leondis Phil Lord Christopher Miller Rich Moore Story by Sergio Pablos Jill Culton Chris Williams Tom McGrath Based on the TV series by Peter Morgan Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Stephen Heneveld J. J. Abrams Chris Meledandri Directors of Photography Rob Dressel Adolph Lusinsky Production Designer Jan Roelfs Edited by Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Costumer Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Rupert Gregson-Williams Jamie Chung Chris Pratt Dana Gaier Gal Gadot Bex Taylor-Klaus Mike Myers George Lopez John C. Reilly Damon Wayans Jr. Albert Brooks Ray Romano Athena Karkanis Camera Operator Stephen H. Childers Visual Effects Producer Jin Kim Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Computer Graphics Supervisors Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Scott R. Lewis Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Supervising Casting by John Papsidera, CSA Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Screenplay Material by Tom McGrath Marty Lansbury Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Additional Voices This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Co-Director Cody Cameron Story Artists Additional Story Artists Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Artists Colorists Texture Artists Creature Artists Modelers Layout Artists Character Development Animators Additional Animators Matchmove Artists Shaders Matte Painters Effects Animators Character Set-up Technical Directors Pipeline Artists Motion Editors Slow-Motion Makers Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director and Stereo Artists Rotoscope Artists Motion Capture Artists and TDs Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development Marketing and Publicity System Engineers Senior Management Interns Software Development Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Special Sound Effects Provided by Movie Land Sound Services Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Soundtrack Album on WaterTower Music Songs coming soon! Presented in association with AT&T Corporation and GoGo Productions A Very Special Thanks to Tom McGrath This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Special Thanks to No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This motion picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits